


Jersey No. 37.

by halelujah



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Fics [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halelujah/pseuds/halelujah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You smell,” Erica tells him, nose wrinkling. “Me thinks it has something to do with a certain someone wearing a certain lacrosse number." </p><p>“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jackson mutters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jersey No. 37.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queerly_yours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/gifts).



Stiles has always been on the spontaneous side. Jackson knows this, what with waking up in a police paddy wagon, naked and handcuffed. It’s safe to say that in their relationship, Jackson is constantly dancing on his toes anticipating something big to happen.

It’s ironic that this one little thing seems to rock his entire world off its axis.

~

“You smell,” Erica tells him, nose wrinkling.

Jackson glares at her halfheartedly, lip curling up slightly when she smiles innocently.

“Me thinks it has something to do with a certain someone wearing a certain lacrosse number,” She sing-songs, curls bouncing around her cheeks when she shimmies in her seat.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” He mutters, tries and fails not to glance up and over where Stiles is sitting with McCall, laughing at something with his head tossed back, lean and pale throat on display. 

Jackson itches to close his teeth around mole dotted skin and mark it for everyone to see.

Added to that tempting visual is that yes, Stiles _is_ wearing his lacrosse number, in fact, he’s actually wearing Jackson’s jersey. It’s making him a little stir crazy.

A grape smacks him in the cheek and he shakes his head to Erica’s loud snort. 

“You do know, that I can hear you’re lying and smell that you’re three seconds away from running over there and tackling Stiles to the ground, right?”

So maybe it’s not a little stir crazy and more holding on to the seat of his pants and praying he doesn’t make a mess in them.

Stiles isn’t making it any better, smiling knowingly and heart speeding up whenever he caught Jackson’s eye, like he knew what this was doing to him. Knowing Stiles, he did and did it on purpose.

Jackson’s still trying to figure out if he really did mean it was an accident when he spilled something over his shirt in Chemistry, when Stiles gets up suddenly and sends him a wink before exiting the cafeteria doors. Jackson, while ignoring Erica’s loud laughter, follows immediately after him.

~

“Take it off.”

Stiles startles in the locker room before turning to face Jackson, head tilted to the side. “What?”

“You heard me. _Take It. Off._ ” Jackson repeats, stalking forward and pinning him to the wall behind him. He plucks at his jersey, eyes darting down at his hands before connecting their eyes with his heated gaze. “I’ve had to watch you parade around with this on and now I want it off.”

Heat curls warmly in his stomach, as Stiles rolls his lip between his teeth coyly. “Why?”

A thigh slips easily between his knees and Stiles fights the urge to rut against it. “Because what we’re gonna do right now is gonna be messy.”

It’s totally not Stiles’ fault they get caught by Coach Finstock.


End file.
